


Pam

by TheMGMouse



Series: "There Are Stars in The Valley" A Stardew Valley Character Study [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Pam hides from Penny so she goes to Jojamart for the day.





	Pam

**Author's Note:**

> This is solely for explaining the weird phenomena that happen when Penny says Pam is working at the bus station but the bus isn’t running and she’s sitting right on the couch. . .  
This is kinda a backstory as well in the beginning which happens pre-farmer-
> 
> Enjoy-  
Bananas

It was after the bus broke down - and Pam was too ashamed to admit to Penny that she didn’t have a job. So, simply, she didn’t. She had a plan. It was early morning when Pam got up and called out to Penny that she was going to the bus stop to work, Penny groggily called out a, “Okay! Be safe, mom.”

And then she was out the door- but instead of going to the bus stop, she walked to the Joja Mart. . .


End file.
